Yo Tan Wa
Yo Tan Wa, '''as the mysterious king of the Qin Mountain Tribes,''' is the leader and spokesperson for the confederation of different tribes that reside in Qin's mountain area. Appearance Yo Tan Wa is an average sized, extremely beautiful, young woman with light-red hair and gray eyes. She wears long robes with animal furs on top and is often seen wearing an intimidating mask with large fangs and horns on top, covering her whole face. As most of the mountain folks, she also has tattoos on her face, one on her forehead, looking like a dot in a parenthesis, and two dots underneath each eye. Unlike most of her tribesmen, she has occasionally worn a cuirass of armor. Personality Although the mountain people are considered a savage tribe, Yo Tan Wa seems to be quite open-minded, as she was willing to listen to Sei's offer and reason with him. Despite being a woman, she is very well respected by the other mountain people who obey her every order. That is the result of her strong will and her dominant personality as both a political and military leader. However, while on the battlefield, she is shown to be aggressive, often ordering her troops to kill all the enemies and ruthlessly charging in herself. Goals #To unite the mountain tribes. #Broaden the mountain world with wider horizons, either through war or peace. History Yo Tan Wa became the king of the Chouga tribe at a relatively young age. As she was guided by the Chouga Elders, who showed her the territory of her domain, the idea of uniting all the mountain tribes under her rule was born in her mind. At some point in the past, during a campaign, she met a young Ba Jio, who was then living as a savage beast, acting on instinct and feeding on human flesh. Yo Tan Wa was intrigued by his raw strength and decided to take him in and help him adapt to civilization. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc When Ei Sei first met Yo Tan Wa, she was an imposing figure, wearing a mask and sitting on a throne guarded by snarling wolves. Her distorted voice successfully hide the fact that she was a woman, something that shocked the others (and brought a blush to Heki's face) later. At first, Yo Tan Wa was determined to pass judgment on Ei Sei for the terrible betrayal that happened 400 years ago when the mountain people tried to forge an alliance with the Qin "plain dwellers", but she was willing to negotiate with Sei, when he offered to renew their alliance and revealed his dream of uniting China. It turned out that she, too, shared a vision of a united mountain tribes' faction that would be in peaceful terms with Qin in order to broaden their horizons. When Shin made his appearance in the throne room and yelled at the crowd to forget about the past in order to make future dreams come true, Yo Tan Wa's opinion was changed and she agreed to an alliance with Ei Sei. She led an army of 3,000 strong to help Sei reclaim his throne, overthrowing his brother's rebellion. During the battle, Yo Tan Wa herself was managing her army acting as both the strategist and general and commanding from the front line. She demonstrated her fighting skills by confronting and killing many worthy opponents with relative ease. Battle of Bayou Arc During the Battle of Bayou, Yo Tan Wa visited Ei Sei to warn him about her dealings with the Horsemen Tribe. She, first, informed her ally about her feats so far and her progress in her attemps to unite the mountain tribes. Yo Tan Wa personally leading her forces, continued to defeat their rivals, tribe after tribe, and with that, her influence had steadily increased in size. As of now, most of the mountain lands to the west of Qin had fallen under her control. As Yo Tan Wa followed the mountain range north they started picking fights with the Xiongnu horsemen tribes that had long threatened Qin's northern borders and ultimately, she led an army of 80,000 to confront them head on. However, by the time she arrived at their lands, an army of 100,000 tribesmen had already been massacred, most likely by a Zhao army. She then expressed her fear by the fact that such a huge battle was kept a secret, because that army was about to make a surprise attack on the Qin army at Bayou. Coalition Invasion Arc During the coalition invasion in Qin, Yo Tan Wa was leading her army against one of her biggest rival tribes, the large Kabanko faction to the north. However, when she was informed about Sei's desperate plea for assistance, she decided to postpone her own battle and lead her army to the city of Sai. Battle of Sai Yo Tan Wa personally led an army of 30,000 warriors in a surprise attack against the Ri Boku Army's western front with great speed. Commander Fu Tei led his unit to confront them head on, in an attempt to stop their rapid advance, but after slashing through some soldiers he struggled to reach their main forces. Great general Hou Ken set off to confront Yo Tan Wa, in order to stop her advance. The queen was also intrigued by his presence and wanted to fight him too, but at that point Shin appeared and asked her to leave this opponent to him. When the battle finally ended with the Zhao's retreat, the Qin forces stood as the undisputed victors. King Ei Sei knew that Yo Tan Wa's contribution to this battle was most crucial and so he expressed his utter gratitude for her valuable help. After celebrating their victory, Yo Tan Wa and her army left Sai immediately, as they were to resume their own campaign. Abilities Yo Tan Wa is a very strong fighter. With her sword skills, she can quickly and effortlessly dispose of foot soldiers, who make the fatal mistake to underestimate her just because she is a woman. Confident in her own skills, she leads her army from the frontlines, handling both the major fighting and strategical maneuvers of the army, managing this way to keep her army's morale high at all times. Apart from her skills as a military commander, Yo Tan Wa is a gifted political leader as well. As king of the mountain tribes, she has managed to unite many different factions into one strong faction, which she personally controls. Gallery |t2=Anime |2= }} Trivia *Like Kyou Kai, she was actually a male in the true history of ancient China . Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Female Category:Kings Category:Chouga Tribe Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Yo Tan Wa Faction Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users